The present invention relates generally to an air quality amelioration method, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system, method, and computer program product for performing an air quality amelioration action in a cabin of a vehicle based on a detection of poor air quality.
Often, the air quality in vehicles may be poor or may decrease for many reasons which relate to both passenger safety or aesthetics (e.g., if odors are present). In a self-driving car (SDC) or self-driving vehicle (SDV), much of the car is automated (i.e., not under user control), and it would be advantageous to provide a passenger with an automated system for improving air quality as useful.